vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Jade
Jade is the protagonist and player character of Beyond Good And Evil. She's a sassy but strong tomboy who throughout her whole life grew up on Hillys where war is the only subject of discussion. She has been an orphan through her entire childhood and has no memory of her parents or where she came from. She was brought in by her adoptive uncle, Pey'j, who took care of her like she were his own daughter. Her camera, apparently given to her by her parents, is the only link to her origins. Jade eventually gains a love and job as a photographer and started her own business - "Jade Reporting & Co." - and gets money on commission from various companies that are interested in her photographic and reporting skills. Along with Pey'j, she currently lives at the Lighthouse shelter with six other orphans and a dog named Woof. Because she lives in a poor district of Hillys, she has gained defensive abilities and street smarts that she uses in her everyday life. All the orphans look up to her as their big sister since Jade tries her best to protect them at all costs from the DomZ or any other threat. She eventually becomes a member of the IRIS Network - working under the pseudonym "Shauni" - after having some doubts about the Alpha Sections' claims of being heroes. She believes that the only thing that will help bring this war to an end is by learning more about the secretive elite organization and stop it before it's too late. At the end of the game, Jade receives cryptic information from the DomZ High Priest that hints to her true identity. She is, supposedly, an entity called "Shauni" that the DomZ regard as the source of their power. Who or what Shauni exactly is remains unclear, even after the ending credits of the first game. The High Priest also hints that Pey'j knows the answers that surround this whole situation and has kept it all from Jade for unspecified reasons. Personality Jade is a lively, courageous and strong woman who never gives up. She is driven through her adventure by her desire to uncover the truth and her great sense of justice. She rarely takes "no" for an answer and will try everything she can to complete her tasks. She'd rather have both sides of the story rather than follow someone blindly, which makes her suspicious towards certain characters' motives. Once befriended, she's extremely loyal and would never leave a friend or a family member behind. She's very concerned for the people she loves, especially her uncle Pey'j, Double H and the orphaned kids she took in. It's Jade's generosity that has pushed her to convert the Lighthouse shelter into an orphanage. She has a caring and motherly side often seen when she's with her orphaned kids. She deeply cares for them and tries to give them an optimistic look on life whenever they feel down. She goes as far as to put herself in danger in order to save them from a DomZ sarcophagus invasion. When the lighthouse is destroyed and the kids kidnapped, Jade reaches an emotional climax during which she wants to give up, having failed to protect them like she had promised herself. This is one of the rare times when Jade will show extreme distress. Otherwise, she remains level-headed and concentrated on her task throughout her entire adventure. Abilities Jade has learned and acquired many different abilities throughout her life. Expert in martial arts, she can defeat enemies with nothing but a combat stick, her trusty Daï-jo. Also, because of her light figure and agility, she can perform numerous stunts: jump, somersault, climb, sidestep, dodge roll, and even hang from ledges. She has the stealth and cunning needed to infiltrate highly secured facilities and bypass guards without being detected. She can also work perfectly in cooperation missions and can drive both a hovercraft and a spaceship. Near the end of the game, Jade discovers a strange power within her she was unaware she possessed. Because of the mysterious Shauni entity supposedly living inside her, Jade is able to revive other people. She activates this power when she finds Pey'j's corpse in the DomZ lunar base and unknowingly brings him back to life. She also uses this ability to rescue all the other victims of the DomZ war. The full extent of this power remains unclear, even after the end of the game. Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters